cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Bitterskin (Joset Phraag)
Joset Phraag is an elderly salarian male who spent much of his life trying to get out from beyond the grasp of his extended family, and now finds himself alone and with very little to do. He posts as Bitterskin, and since discovering CDN has hung around out of general loneliness and fascination, despite being convinced that most of the board is crazy - and possibly involved in a cult centred around a fat krogan. The few people he's convinced aren't ''in some way mad he tends to try and cultivate relationships with, an effort that never succeeds. Desperate to be useful or helpful, he's likely to make offers of assistance to others (particularly fellow salarians, out of his general guilt over turning his back on home); this is more a means of justifying his continued presence than an actual capacity to help. Avoiding salarian space wherever possible, "Bitterskin" worked in the office of the humans' Interstellar Safari, until retiring a year before the Reaper War. He made it through the war unscathed, but now finds himself completely at loose ends, spending most of his time on the extranet. He's unable to reconcile his genuine love of home and concern for the salarian people with the sheer amount of aggravation they cause him, and in practice spends as much time attacking his own kind as he does defending them. Humans and salarians are both subject to his ire and his affection, and he often bemoans that he doesn't know which species is the more troubling. He has a tendency to mope, as well as a habit of getting involved in extranet arguments where his main "contribution" is to get his various frustrations and insecurities off of his chest - in a manner that proves of no use to anyone. His only real friend is his turian neighbour, who prompts him at times to be a "good citizen" and participate as part of the community. This usually backfires in some way. Bitterskin has no combat experience at all, and has never been seriously injured, though he did once break his foot when a human colleague dropped a globe on it. Bitterskin is somewhat racist, though this is more through simple ignorance than malice or hatred (Bitterskin tends to find the galaxy frustratingly chaotic and is rather security-conscious). Citadel species (AKA "civilized" races) he has no issues with (apart from his afore-mentioned frustrations with his own people and the humans he lives among, which aren’t racially motivated but are due to his inability to fit in). Krogan he finds intimidating, but for that reason he's likely to be careful what he says around them. Vorcha he thinks of as talking animals that really shouldn’t be posting on the extranet or acting like people. Geth are basically machines in his book, though that might change if he gets to know them better. It's more thoughtlessness and a tinge of fear than actual ill-feeling; Bitterskin is easily made nervous by the more aggressive species. '''Relevant Threads': General Announcement: Bitterskin introduces himself to the board, and makes a fool of himself. The DDS Code: Bitterskin thinks he's worked the site out. Thoughts on Faith: Salarian religion, as Bitterskin sees it. Trying To Be Responsible For The Young'uns: Bitterskin lets himself feel useful by offering to look out for a young salarian. The DDS Code: Disturbing: Bitterskin decides the site is creeping him out. Private Message to BlueFroggy: He therefore tries to justify his continued presence by trying to shepherd the child he'd interacted with previously. The DDS Code: Curr at Thanksgiving: Attempts to decipher the dispatches from the network of the Illuminated One continue... Controversy: Bitterskin's opinion on the current tensions between human and salarian. The Fuck?: Bitterskin reflects briefly on the human obsession with mating. Dead Frogs: After Spiza receives an unpleasant package, Bitterskin briefly tries to be useful, still feeling guilty over fanning the flames between human and salarian... The DDS Code: Avalon: Bitterskin is pleasantly surprised, and moved. The Council: Bitterskin wants to help a friend, and wonders if anyone knows what on Sur'Kesh he's talking about... Christmas Gifts: Another attempt to be useful. Humans Doing Their Part?: Bitterskin comments on the gung-ho citizenship that everyone seems to be going for these days. Bitterskin gives a small bit of advice. ' ' New Assemblyman: Unfortunately, some politicians have just the right balance of alarmist fear-mongering and friendly enthusiasm to appeal to Bitterskin. Station Security: Once again, Bitterskin's paranoia isn't helped by a certain maverick Assemblyman... Creative Solutions: Bitterskin is intimidated by Dwick, who is apparently confused. Stories From The Workplace Impressions of Species: Bitterskin on humans, salarians and his own inability to fit in. Shopping: Bitterskin visits the market in his first appearance in a role play thread. He meets WavesHaveBroken, to his horror. The DDS Code: Breakfast: More krogan symbolism. Sneaky, tricksy salarianses: Bitterskin bemoans politics in the Union. Conspiracy!: Bitterskin probably overthinks things, as politics back home continues to be extremely complex... Meeting: Elseworlds: Synthesis: What happens to Bitterskin if Sheperd goes green? Category:Salarians Category:Characters